Swapcraft
by TWDgamerfan44
Summary: A monster has been created and now it is up to Dan (Dan the diamond mine cart) and his friends to save the world before it gets eaten up. Jesse and other characters will appear later.


**Swapcraft**

 **episode 1 A New Beginning**

It starts up in a tree house with a boy with brown hair, blue goggles, black shirt, blue pants and brown boots with brown eyes was swing a wooden sword while a girl with a white and blue striped shirt, blue pants and brown boots was behind him working on a redstone lamp "so would you rather face ten zombie sized chickens or one hundred chicken sized zombies" the girl asked the boy and the boy darted his eyes to her "chicken sized zombies"  
he replied as he still swung the sword.

He turns around and a small cat with orange, black and white fur came out behind the armor stand that the boy was swinging his sword at, "alright, with these i should be able to get these lamps to come on when it gets dark" the girl told the boy as she putted down some redstone "hey Dan, how long is the building competition start at" the girl asked the boy named Dan however he shrugged "meh in a few hours why" Dan asked the girl however she looked at the cat who went to an open window space "Dan, are you sure we should take Winslow with us" she asked as Dan looked at his pet "Stacy, Winslow is my best friend and besides he is coming with us this year" Dan firmly told the girl named Stacy but she looked down at the ground "i know but i just don't want people to call us losers again" Stacy told the brown haired boy however Dan crossed his arms and sent an annoyed look to brown haired girl "so who cares and besides maybe this year will be different" Dan said to the girl.

However a hissing noise was heard and the two humans and cat looked at the two trap doors in fear "oh no" Stacy muttered as she and Dan backed up however a man in a creeper mask jumped and screamed "BOO" and causing Stacy Dan and Winslow to jump also causing Winslow to run around however there was laughing and the man took off his mask, he had brown hair and brown beard, wearing a sleeveless cyan shirt with black pants and red-gold shoes with black sunglasses.

"ha got you guys good" the man said however Winslow rammed into him causing him to wheeze in pain, "not cool TorqueDawg, not cool" Stacy yelled at the man however he shrugged "great i'm gonna smell like cat at endercon" he muttered to himself "cool mask" Dan tells TorqueDawg and causes him to look at him "it is isn't it" Torquedowg said.

"did you bring the fireworks" Stacy asked hoping that Torquedawg and to her relief he showed her the fireworks "yeah, just waiting on you guys, oh and is also got something for the kitty cat" Torquedawg told the two as Winslow runs over to him, Torquedawg takes out an outfit that looks like the enderdragon and puts it on the cat who runs around, "he looks so cool" Dan admits as he sees his little pet run around. "thanks it only took me around a million hours to build it" Torquedawg tells him.

"alright guys time to get moving, meet you down there Dan" Stacy asks the brown haired boy and Dan nods his head.  
"alright wouldn't hurt to take a few extra things" Dan says to himself as he opens a chest and takes some items "let's see some wool, wood and oh flint and steel" Dan says and he places them in his pocket, he then walks over to his pet cat. "give me a dragon roaw Winslow" Dan asks the feline and Winslow's hisses like which almost like a roaw however Dan's face drops "that'll do Winslow, that'll do" Dan tells him before going to the trap door.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After collecting some more materials, Dan and his friends walk to the building competition "okay now there's no way we'll lose now" Torquedawg tells his friends and Winslow however a guy with grey hair and hat passes by them "nice cat losers" he tells them, the group stop and Stacy looks upset, Torquedawg looks at the ground and Dan glares at the man who insulted them but they walked to stand where they get to enter the competition.

"oh great it's Stampy and the calico cats" Stacy muttered as they see three men and one girl, the first one had brown hair, black jacket, blue jeans and black boots, the second one had black hair and a black beard he was also wearing the same jacket as the first guy, the girl had red hair, black glasses, black shirt, navy shorts and black shoes and the final one was wearing a orange hoodie with a cat face on top, he was wearing a sleeveless jacket, blue pants and black shoes. the second man turned around and saw the three and the cat walking over, "hey Stampy get a load of these losers" he tells them as the man in the orange hoodie named Stampy saw them however there was a frown on his face "c'mon guys" he orders them as they all leave.

Dan and the others reach the booth where a woman was waiting "name please" she asked the group "Torquedawg and how do you do" Torquedawg tells the lady however she shook her head "no i mean your team name" she tells them and causes them to look at each other "team name" Stacy says as she and Torquedawg look at each other but to their relief Dan quickly told the woman "we're the diamond warriors" he tells her with a smile and she smiles a little "okay diamond warriors you're in booth 5" she tells them kindly due to the team's name.

* * *

 **Hello there readers, this is TWDgamerfan44 speaking and what you read was the first chapter of my series Swapcraft. Swapcraft is where Dantdm, Stampycat, Ldshadowlady, Stacyplays, CaptainSparkelez and a few other characters replace Jesse and his/her group but don't worry, Jesse and the other characters will appear very soon.**


End file.
